User blog:PatchM142/Launchpads and other Game Assets
I'm making LDD models of game assets, which you're now able to download soon from Brickshelf. If you want to use the model elsewhere, sure, but please credit me for it. You can visit the collection Here on Brickshelf, but it may be difficult to navigate. Launchpads Standard Launchpad Sadly, this model cannot be built in real life. The base is not connected to the red pad, and that top mounting isn't attached to base. Download Here. Property Launchpad This, however, you could build, if you were to choose. You can't be all the bricks from Pick-a-Brick, but they're all elements which have been manufactured at some point. Recolour if you want. Point is, it's buildable. Download Here. Sentinel Launchpad You used to use this to travel to Crux Prime and back, but now you'll only see it when you visit Return to the Venture Explorer. Download Here. Creatures NetDevil Angler Fish On December 19th, Shival spawned a whole bunch of creatures and things in Nexus Tower. I was unable to attend, but working from screenshots, I constructed this model. It actually originated from the old Aqua Raiders line, so I followed instructions and used NetDevil's recolouration. Bingo! You can download the Aqua Raider instructions Here, and my LDD file Here; though you can get the offical model from the NetDevil Angler Fish page. Cow Another thing spawned December 19th. If you visit the Cow page, you'll see exactly what it looked like...and notice that it's different at the back end. The reason is that right in the middle of the model, the studs for some reason flip around. In order to fit in the utter, while making the model fit the same space, I had to change the back legs. You can play around with it if you want; but you'll need an engineering degree to figure it out, I promise. Download Here. Yeti This is a careful clone of the Yeti, which appeared in Nexus Tower a couple of times. It's not perfect, but it's pretty close. The mouth can't actually close completely, and the arms won't bend like the one in-game. It's not as impressive as the one we see in LU, but it isn't a bad copy, if I do say so myself. If you download it, make use of the grouping freature I've added for key parts. Download Here. Robert the Crate Chicken Simple to build. He's a chicken. Seriously, he's just a chicken. But the mystery is now revealed on how to build him. Download Here Other Models Nexus Jawbox I This model was designed as the original Nexus Jawbox by LEGO some point before Nexus Jawbox II was added to the game. It can be built in real life, and as with everything I will have building instructions up soon. What's really questionable is why you would want to build it, because it really is, in reality, a box. And that's all it does. Download Here. Nexus Jawbox II Though LEGO offers this model for download, I've added it here just in case the download becomes unavailable when LU shuts down. Download Here. Wishing Well Believe it or not, this was difficult to build in LDD, because the hinge was slightly off. However, you can play around with it in real life. I recommend a base plate in real life. Download Here. Moonbase Computer If you travel to Moonbase and enter the command center, you'll find this in the center. Not much else to say. Download Here. Jetpack With all this talk and speculation of jetpacks, things that fly, anything that makes you soar, I decided to build one. Not a really complicated device, but considering how limited we were for pictures of it until today... Download Here Speaker Nothing special about this, I made it about four months ago while building a property. Download Here Category:Blog posts